


Viktor’s Creation

by PrinceOfMind13



Series: A Tower Trapped Doll [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfMind13/pseuds/PrinceOfMind13
Summary: Viktor’s first day after being created
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Tower Trapped Doll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769107
Kudos: 4





	Viktor’s Creation

Bright sunlight was the first thing to greet Viktor when he opened his eyes for the first time. Golden eyes glanced around the room he was in with a bit of confusion as he sat up, a soft frown on his face. The room had soft white walls that had gold flecks catching the sunlight that filtered through the big bay window on the left side of the room. There were bright red curtains over the window that were pulled back to allow the sunlight in. Directly across from the bed was a dresser with a mirror on it, allowing the male to get a good look at his appearance.

Viktor stood and walked over to the mirror, one hand reaching out to touch the glass as the other came up to touch his own face, watching as his reflection repeated the movement. He was wearing a thin white nightgown, the soft material hanging off one shoulder and reaching the ground. “Where am I…?” He whispered softly, his voice soft and airy as he spoke. He gave the room he was in another once over before noticing a doorway directly across from the window that was covered in a beaded curtain.

Wanting to investigate, Viktor made his way over to it, his bare feet barely making a sound as he did. He stepped through it, revealing that the room he was just in was atop a set of stairs. The room below him was a living room and kitchen area, with another large window across from the stairs, giving him a good view of the forest way below.

A loud roar coming from outside caused the small male to let out a shocked squeak as a large dark figure zipped past the window below.  _ What was that?! _ He thought, hurrying down the stairs to peak out the window. Viktor pressed his face up against the window as he looked around, trying to see what it was. Another loud roar sounded as the figure appeared zipped past again, revealing that it was what looked to be a dragon, but also a person.

Gasping in surprise, Viktor stumbled away from the window with a whimper, slowly backing away until he felt his back bump against something warm and tall. He tilted his head back, eyes wide as he took in what he bumped into.  _ Is he a… Prince? _ Viktor thought numbly, feeling gentle hands grasp his shoulders and turn him around. The stranger was taller than he was, wearing a prince-like outfit of white and gold with a bright red sash. He had a bright and charming smile on his face.

“Oh good you’re awake!” He stated happily, his smile widening into an excited grin. “And how are you feeling my lovely little Prince?” Viktor blinked in confusion, tilting his head slightly to the side. “I’m… okay? Mostly confused. Where am I? A-and who are you?” He muttered, chewing nervously on his lower lip as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his nightgown. “A-and who am I?” The man in front of him chuckled softly, a hand coming up to gently touch Viktor’s cheek, causing the ginger haired male to let out a soft and content sound, eyes closing as he relaxed into the other’s touch.

“My name is Prince Roman.” He introduced himself, thumb gently brushing across the freckles dotted across the shorter male’s cheek. “And you, my beautiful little rose, are Viktor. As for where you are, this tower will be your home.” Roman used his free hand to gesture to the room they were in. “As for why you’re here. I created you. Where we are is my kingdom in the Imagination. Every day I plan on rescuing you and bringing you home with me, and then in the morning return you here to do so again.”

Viktor blinked his eyes open, still leaning his face into Roman’s hand like a cat. “But… why?” He asked softly, still confused. He was this man’s creation? But how, it didn’t make any sense at all. “Well… every prince needs someone to rescue.” Was the other’s response, his grin turning into a more thoughtful look. “So I figured I would make someone that I could easily do that for.”

Roman watched Viktor closely, gauging the other’s reaction to his words. The shorter male nodded slightly before a soft smile spread across his face. “So you’re like my knight in shining armor!” He finally stated, voice filled with excitement. Roman nodded and chuckled softly. “Exactly.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Viktor and pulling the other into a hug. The ginger haired male let out a happy noise, nuzzling his face into the other’s chest.

Viktor was enjoying the warmth of being held so much, that he had almost forgotten about the creature he had seen previously until another loud roar shook the window of the tower, causing him to squeak and cling to Roman tightly. “Wh-what is that thing out there?” He asked, peering up at Roman with terrified eyes. The taller male sighed and held the other close, grip protective around him. “That would be the dragon witch.” He stated, eyes narrowing at the window. “She’s the creature currently protecting you that I am going to rescue you from. Each day will be a different creature, but today it’s her.”

“Oh.” Was all that Viktor could think to say as he glanced back warily at the window. “How about you go and get dressed my love, and I’ll take care of the Dragon Witch while you do so?” Roman’s voice caught the other’s attention and he nodded, looking up with a bright smile. “Yes Prince Roman!” He responded happily, about to head back up the stairs, but Roman grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Wait. I have a gift for you.” He stated, pulling out a box from behind his back. “Close your eyes for me love.”

Viktor nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Roman’s fingers under his chin, tilting his head up slightly before feeling something wrap around his neck. “Alright, open them.” Viktor opened his eyes and Roman held out a mirror, allowing him to look at what the Prince placed around his neck. It was a leather collar, the same bright red as the creative side’s sash, with a bright gold heart shaped tag hanging from the center. “What’s this for?” He asked, looking up at Roman in confusion.

Roman smiled, his hand caressing Viktor’s face before his fingers ran through the soft ginger curls. “Something to show my affection.” He replied, pulling away.  _ While also showing that you belong to me. _ He added silently. “I’m going to go take care of that Dragon Witch now. Go and get dressed love.” And with that, Roman was gone, sinking out through the floor and leaving Viktor alone in the tower. He smiled gently and his hand came up to gently fiddle with the tag around his neck before he turned and rushed up the stairs to get dressed and wait for his Prince to rescue him.


End file.
